Rasgones
by LunaticaRemsie
Summary: Alice POV. Alice siente que Jasper está lejos de ella emocionalmente, le siente frío, distante e infeliz. ¿quién salvará la relación? ¿Cómo lo hará? Escenas subiditas de tono, Rated M


¡Hola!

Bueno pues aquí va mi primer fanfic publicado en FF, Espero que os guste, ¡no os olvidéis del Review! Me gusta que añadáis la historia a favoritos, pero me encantaría saber por qué.

**Rasgones** _(AlicexJasper)_

Disclaimer: Todo, todito todo es de Stephenie, y yo no saco ni un duro xD

Alice POV

Me dirigí al espejo para ver si me quedaba bien el vestido nuevo. Era como todos mis vestidos, negro. Pero tenía un brillo que se me antojó gracioso, como cuando se nos veía bajo la tenue luz del sol y un poco de niebla. Teníamos tantos chistes privados en la familia… Sonreí recordando algunos de ellos, pero pronto mi sonrisa se desvaneció.

Jasper. Ahora que estábamos en casa no estaría sufriendo, pese a que Bella ya había impregnado el edificio con su delicioso aroma. No estaría sufriendo, no. Se estaría lamentando, lamentando por tener que vivir así por mí. Siempre alerta para que ningún humano traspasara sus límites y pudiese ponerse en peligro. Los defendía de él mismo. Se veía como un monstruo. Yo sólo veía el futuro, y era algo que me gustaba, anticiparme a los hechos, haber podido encontrar a mi familia, y ver siempre a Jasper junto a mí. Pero él nunca llegaba a tener esa pose relajada y ese brillo en los ojos que yo tenía cuando le miraba. Volvía a estar alerta.

Ya le había preguntado en varias ocasiones si quería dejar a la familia, aunque solo fuese una temporada, para estar solos los dos, juntos, pero siempre respondía que eso dolería, separarse de Carlisle, Esme y los demás. Y luego, volver a oler la sangre humana después de un periodo sin ella sería el peor de los dolores. El ardor en la garganta, el ser lo único que determinaba sus acciones… No podía entender su desesperación por la sangre humana pese a haberme sentido tentada por ella. Yo nunca la había bebido, y al introducirme en esta familia tuve claro que jamás lo haría.

Tenía envidia de Edward. Él podía saber exactamente lo que pensaba Jasper, como se sentía en cada momento, podía compartir su dolor. Y yo no podía. Me hubiese gustado tener su habilidad, para sentirme más cerca de él, como uno solo, pero me contentaba con echar un ojo a mi futuro y verle junto a mí, parcialmente feliz. Sabiendo que nunca me dejaría pese a lo infeliz que fuese. Y eso me hacía egoísta. Pero algún día conseguiría que fuese tan feliz como yo lo era a su lado, en casa.

El vestido estaba bien. Conocía mi cuerpo a la perfección. Como ser la perfecta atracción para cualquier humano o vampiro. Me atusé el pelo, solo faltaba un detalle.

- Jazz – pronuncie frente al espejo con voz suave, puesto que él me oiría donde quiera que estuviese en la casa.

Tan pronto como acabé de pronunciar su nombre el ya se encontraba en la habitación posicionado detrás de mí con cara de preocupación.

- ¿Podrías ayudarme con la cremallera del vestido?

Me miró de arriba abajo con profunda concentración. Se había puesto tenso. ¿Y cuando no? Así le llamaban en el instituto, "el chico tenso". Puso una de sus manos en mi cadera y con la otra comenzó a subir la cremallera con parsimonia. Maravilloso. Arqueé la espalda al contacto y solté un suspiro que no pasó inadvertido y que hizo que se detuviese a mitad de camino. Le observé mientras estudiaba mi rostro a través del reflejo y vislumbre en sus ojos una especie de brillo, de luz. Comencé a tener una visión, pero antes de poder recibir alguna información en mi cerebro sobre sus acciones las recibí directamente sobre mi cuerpo.

Jasper se había inclinado hasta besar mi cuello y tuvo la maravillosa idea de mostrarme como se sentía ya que sus emociones no le dejaban controlar bien su poder. Le ardía la garganta, sus sentidos ya desarrollados se habían duplicado, como si estuviese cazando, pero no precisamente un animal. Me estaba cazando a _mí_. ¡Vaya! Pues si que había acertado con este vestido.

Decidí cerrar los ojos y abandonarme a sus dulces caricias, sus manos en mi cintura y todo su cuerpo pegado a mi espalda; uniéndonos más aún que sus labios recorriendo mi cuello y mis hombros. Sus manos volaron para tocarme; el cuello, la clavícula y seguir descendiendo mientras su mente memorizaba mi cuerpo. Sus incontrolables emociones me golpeaban con más fuerza que las mías propias. Pero _**vi **_sus acciones y me separé bruscamente para enfrentarle y verle con una sonrisa torcida muy pícara que me hizo estremecer. Pero ese no era mi sentimiento, era el suyo, le encantaba verme enfadada.

Estaba realmente alterado, disfrutando de la situación, dejándose llevar, sin controlar su poder y liberando todas sus emociones que viajaban a través de mi medula espinal. Sabía que había visto sus intenciones y esta vez cambió de decisión para mostrarme otra de sus morbosas fantasías. Esta vez sentí miedo, ¿Cómo podía querer hacerme eso? El seguía de pie en frente de mí con la lujuria en sus ojos y la incontrolable pasión en sus manos. Así fue como comenzó lo que para mí sería un terrorífico baile y para él la caza del dulce monstruito aterrador.

Dejé de lado mí naturaleza humana y me convertí en lo que realmente era, un cazador. Adopté mi postura, felina, como muchos me habían dicho y rugí a Jasper, no estaba dispuesta a dejarme hacer _**eso**_. Él no adoptó la postura de caza, sino que se quedó de pie y me maulló. Me maulló como un gato. Fue una provocación que me puso aun más furiosa. Y fue aun peor porque pude oír la débil risita de Emmett en el piso de abajo seguido por un golpe en lo que serían sus costillas dado por Rosalie. ¡Que inoportunos!

La distracción de Emmett me costó cara, Jasper se lanzó encima de mí aprisionándome contra el suelo y haciendo un ruido propio de dos coches chocando a una velocidad razonable. Si fuese humana ese ruido me hubiese aterrado, pero estaba demasiado acostumbrada a Jasper y fue lo que encendió mi deseo pese a sus morbosas fantasías, las cuales me producían enfado y miedo. Me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza, él ya había tomado una decisión y yo sabía cual sería su próximo paso. Me sonrió con suficiencia y con sus manos rasgó todo mi vestido que fue a parar a una esquina de la habitación hecho trizas. ¡Maldito hombre!, ¡ni me había dado tiempo a estrenar ese vestido ni a quejarme por tener que repetirlo! Esto lo pagaría caro. Mas caro que el encaje de mis prendas interiores.

Me sujetó las muecas con una sola mano y alzó mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza, incapacitándome. Lo que no sabía yo era lo mucho que estaba empezando a disfrutar aquello, viendo a Jasper como el hombre que era, ejerciendo poder sobre mí, deleitándose con mi cuerpo, tan natural y espontáneo que apenas podía parar un segundo. Me repasó a conciencia con la mirada mientras empezaba a respirar agitadamente. Se inclinó sobre mi figura y acarició con la nariz el lugar donde debería estar latiendo desbocado mi corazón. Sonrió. Pude sentir su felicidad dentro de mí, y a su vez como su autocontrol preparaba las maletas para irse de viaje, lejos, muy lejos.

Me permití un pequeño juego con él, de todas maneras él había empezado.

-Jasper – gemí muy bajito. Aceleré mi respiración hasta hacerla un jadeo bastante sonoro, cerré mis ojos y comencé un vaivén con mis caderas, rozándole, invitándole a que perdiese la cordura definitivamente. Empezó a seguir mi baile lentamente, acompasándome, correspondiéndome, rugiéndome al oído con fuerza.

Tenía la vista nublada y lo único que podía hacer era acelerar el movimiento pero, inesperadamente, se paró. Oímos ruidos en el piso de abajo.

Casi pude imaginar a Edward sonriendo y dirigiéndose al garaje para recoger su volvo e ir a buscar a su Bella. Carlisle y Esme marchándose de caza para dejarnos intimidad. Y como no, Emmett riendose, esta vez a carcajadas, siendo empujado fuera de la casa por Rosalie que bufaba.

-Ya no queda nadie para ayudarte, eres mía – susurró con voz ronca contra mi pecho.

-¿Quién ha dicho que no lo fuese ya? – le respondí pícaramente contra su pelo dejando el aroma de mi aliento entre sus hebras doradas.

Jasper se irguió y me miró a los ojos intensamente por un momento que pareció eterno antes de posar la vista sobre mis labios entreabiertos que dejaban entrar y salir al aire pese a no necesitarlo. No necesitaba aire, necesitaba su aliento en mis pulmones. Y allí estaba él para dármelo, pero no sin antes torturarme. El general Whitlock era un chico malo.

Se fue acercando, vacilante, mucho más lento de lo que un humano lo hubiese podido hacer, mientras me sujetaba con fuerza contra el suelo y con una mano dibujaba líneas que serpenteaban por mis piernas y subían y bajaban como anguilas eléctricas, que dejaban su rastro al pasar. Todo muy lento, demasiado para mí, y sus sonrisa me provocaba, así que con un fuerte tirón me erguí y presioné mis labios contra los suyos demandando lo que me merecía.

Respiró dentro de mi boca, llenándola de su efluvio y llevándome al séptimo cielo.

Saboree su ponzoña mezclada con la mía. ¡Ah! Tan deliciosa como el primer día.

Y fue lo último que quedó de mi autocontrol. Espera… ¿o fue del suyo?

Recorrí la superficie de sus labios con mi lengua, mojándolos, humedeciendolos y saboreándolos hasta que el la atrapó con sus dientes para luego mover sus labios insistentemente contra los míos profundizando el beso. Maravilloso.

Me dejó libertad durante un segundo para despacharse de su camiseta y mostrarme su escultural pecho. Los pequeños rayos del sol aquel día fueron un tributo para mis ojos que se maravillaron con su belleza reflejada el en torso desnudo de mi amado. Volvió a atraparme, encarcelarme bajo su peso y la fuerza de sus brazos con un propósito fijo. Iba a cumplir su morbosa fantasía, lo estaba viendo. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda antes de que Jasper influenciara mis emociones para hacerme sentir relajada.

-¿Por qué? No logro entenderlo, solo sé que te saldrás con la tuya – necesitaba una respuesta, no comprendía porqué.

Poso un dedo en mi mejilla y luego recorrió toda la línea de mi mandíbula con él, bajando por mi cuello, pasando por mi pecho y perdiéndose hasta llegar a mi ombligo.

Titubeó.

-Es complicado.

-Jasper – le supliqué.

Suspiró muy lentamente a la vez que cerraba los ojos.

-Fue idea de Ed.

Mi familia cada vez me sorprendía más, y eso que poseía el don de la precognición.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Edward en todo esto? – Su habilidad volviendo a fallar, mi ira era demasiado grande y en su interior estaba un poco asustado.

-Me dijo que piensas que no estamos lo bastante unidos. Que querías comprender mi dolor. Que querías ser parte de mí.

Y todas las piezas se unieron formando un puzzle completo que tenía sentido. Mi rabia desapareció y en su lugar apareció gratitud. Por mi hermano y por Jazz, que me querían y no dejarían que me sumiese en un pozo sola.

-Por favor, hazlo.

La sorpresa bañó sus ojos, pero intenté darle fuerzas para que no se echara atrás. Después de un minuto luchando contra si mismo se rindió y me obedeció. Se acercó a mi cuello y susurró contra él.

-Te amo - Sonreí ampliamente, satisfecha de tenerle.

-Yo también te amo - Y entonces hundió sus dientes en mi piel. Y no me importaba el dolor que sentiría, porque no sería una mínima parte del suyo. Me mordió marcándome como suya, compartiendo su dolor, haciéndome su igual. Porque después de aquel día tendría un recuerdo suyo, su marca. Una perfecta media luna adornando mí ya pálido cuello de una manera especial. Como sus cicatrices de guerra debidas a su sobreprotección a mí. Pero en cambio, ésta era de amor.


End file.
